<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Abandoned Princess by PeachyKiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901957">The Abandoned Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKiku/pseuds/PeachyKiku'>PeachyKiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKiku/pseuds/PeachyKiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always living in a sweet and kind world, Namiya would never think things would go the wrong way, the way she never thought.<br/>After being promised to the nearby Kingdom as a bride for treaty, she couldn’t believe her world could crumble right there, in her hands.<br/>What was she supposed to do, abandoned by her family, not knowing who to trust anymore, alone?<br/>If only escape could be the real answer, she would grasp it with all her will.<br/>I cannot tell how this started or ended; I can only tell how she lived at her potential.<br/>Namiya means growing, she didn’t want to grow. But she had no other choices.<br/>It’s to live.<br/>Or not to live.<br/>Choose your life, my dear, abandoned Princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Search for the Princess!” </p><p>I giggled, stuffing the vanilla shortcake in my mouth with no grace. I was sure they wouldn’t find me, but I also had limited time, until he came to find me.  </p><p>Mmh, the cake was so good, it’s a shame the people in the ballroom weren’t.  </p><p>I stood up from the small, soft, dark red linen sofa, approaching the window to spy the back courtyard. Rich people having tea, others enjoying the different sweets, everyone refined to an extreme: fluffy, luxurious and enormous dresses and suits. We surely didn’t look at expenses this time. I sighed, reacting to my reflection on the small long mirror near the dark cherry wardrobe.  </p><p>The all puff and frills red and white ballgown fitted me so perfect I could barely breath. The corset tightened my waist like I didn’t have any ribs, but it enhanced my decent bust, at least I looked more adult now.  </p><p>I really didn’t want to go meet all those strangers.  </p><p>I fixed my hair, the short flame red curls having its own way in the complicated coiffure the hairstylist spent one hour on. Most of the hair was gathered to the back in a complicated net of loose braids, some strands left down framing my small round face. My eyes were vibrant, the make-up giving more life to them. Deep  blue pupils were staring at my image as to convince myself I was finally at age. I wasn’t ready to get responsibilities and become an adult. I liked my childish life, spoiled and cuddled by the maids and the King, ready to forgive all my flaws.  </p><p>“Princess!” Fun’s over.  </p><p>I turned to the door now wide open, a mass of black wavy hair approaching me, bright blue eyes softened at my sight. He could never be angry at me. I smiled at him, all ready and fit in his dark blue armour, the gold dragon crest on his chest. What a sight.  </p><p>“Oh, found me.” I chuckled as we both knew I was here, but he was too busy to come and get me earlier and would never tell someone where I was.  </p><p>“Princess… the King, everyone is waiting for you. You shouldn’t be… in my room, at all times today.” He closed the door behind him, not letting anyone see where I was. Sneaking in was the easy part.  </p><p>“But they’re all so boring and my feet already hurt from the shoes.” I pouted, knowing I couldn’t escape today’s event, at any cost.  </p><p>“You still haven’t gone down once to greet the King or the guests. It’s your birthday, Princess.” I held up my gown walking towards him, blushing at his last words said with such a gentle tone. I flattened the blue ribbon around his neck, not usually there when working on daily basis.  </p><p>“You look splendid today as well, my shiny knight.” I faked to ignore the soft blush on his cheeks that made my heart skip a beat. He gently took my hands from his neck, his leather gloves rubbing my palms. I looked at his face, an innocent smile on my lips as he put his serious mask on. Time’s over.  </p><p>“I should be the one saying that, Princess Namiya. You look so bright today, everyone will be amazed, at a loss of words.” My smile grew as he rubbed my hands in his, being careful not to hurt me with the fingers’ armour.  </p><p>“Happy Birthday, my Princess. I wished I had a present worth of your happiness.” He left my hands hanging in front of me, I was the one at loss. He didn’t have to do anything for me. What he did every day, to keep me safe and sound was even more that I could have ever asked. Not that my life has been risky, not at all. But apparently someone else didn’t think the same.  </p><p>“Don’t say stuff like that or I’ll cry.” I whimpered, sensing my heart beating fast as his deep eyes stared at me from head to feet.  </p><p>“Now move and go down. I’m not supposed to talk to you like this, but apparently you really like to force me.” He giggled. No worries, my dear knight, it won’t be the last time today.  </p><p>“You’re no fun.” I puffed my cheek at his kind smile spreading on his face, his soft face features melting in front of me. Just let me hold him and never go out of this room. </p><p>“Princess.” He held up his arm towards me. “It’s your glory time, go and show them who our princess is.” He did it, that killer smile that would put all the girls in the castle on their knees. His eyes squinted in a tender look, as he was watching his own daughter on a special day. Well, somehow it really was, but let’s say little sister.  </p><p>I laced my arm under his, sighing and giving up on him. It was really time.  </p><p>My eighteenth royal birthday.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Last Dance I wish Lasted Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the corner of the ballroom, he stood.  </p><p>Lean and strong, slim but powerful. The essence of a knight, the shiniest of them all. </p><p>That, was Lancelot.  </p><p>The most wonderful and trustable person I ever had in my life, the first and best friend, my personal knight.  </p><p>Saying I lived until now just to look at him every possible day and time sounded so unbelievable and childish.  </p><p>He made me go feral, and I was a gracious now at age princess. The second heir of the throne, luckily having a bigger brother more suited for that role released me from all the hard and adult world of politics and leadership. I was the small sheep of the family, cared and cuddled. And with the best personal guard.  </p><p>I couldn’t take my eyes off him, even when I was the one in the spotlight, the day of my birth anniversary.  </p><p>Such beautiful person, inside and outside, shouldn’t even be near someone like me, empty and spoiled.  </p><p>Even with his hair always clean and tidy, lifted from his forehead and parted in the middle towards the sides, his rebel tips always defined gravity all over his head, the waves gently caressing his face and neck. The urge to move it and ruffle him was overwhelming and omnipresent. How I did resist all my existence was an unknown miracle. </p><p>He changed from his usual armour I saw him earlier that day with, I didn’t know exactly when as I had to keep my eyes on check to not stare too much and give attention to those royal pains. </p><p>Now, a white shirt, covered by a full black look fitted him like a second skin.  </p><p>A dovetail jacket that worked as a waistcoat on the front, all adorned with gold trim, two long loose belts falling from the small of his back. Everything enhanced his shapes, even better proportioned than mine. Actually, his chest might have been even better formed and softer than mine. Sadly, I hadn’t experiences such pleasure from Heaven first hand.  </p><p>And that silhouette, moulded by gods and seraphs’ hands on their happiest and most productive days. A masterpiece my heart wanted to englobe.  </p><p>The skin-tight pants made me want to slap those tights so hard it was so difficult to not look, again. I wondered if to everyone I looked like I kept rolling my eyes, or blinking indeterminate times as if something was stuck in my pupils. Yes, that angelic vision of Lancey.  </p><p>But, main point of his legs was that whoever designed those boots knew what they were doing. Actually, that someone needed a medal, from the undersigned princess. A big one. Let it be accompanied by a hand written letter of gratitude.  </p><p>Those half thigh high, glossy, leather black boots were my condemnation to Hell, if it existed, there and in that moment.   </p><p>He was illegal. </p><p>The blue ribbon crossed over his neck with a small gem embedded with the kingdom dragon crest, all the blue details highlighted his crystal icy eyes at best. Those big clear pupils I’ve seen so many days yet I looked for them even more. I never wanted to stop to lose myself in them, never stop to look at him.  </p><p>Those eyes that were not looking a me.  </p><p>He was food for my eyes, mind and soul. He was the brightest gem of my heart, the person I couldn’t care more for. He was family. Yet he couldn’t be. Something deeper was growing within me, yet unknown to my futile knowledge.  </p><p>That also meant we were never going to be something real, together.  </p><p>All my hopes were burnt from the beginning, tearing my heart with slow and deadly flames, everyday, more and more.  </p><p>We were in two different world, yet, we collided as an anomaly we couldn’t reach, and fix.  </p><p>I exempted myself from the circle of extravagant people talking about their success in economy to join my father, speaking with the King of Erule, the neighbour kingdom. I was anxious about approaching them but I couldn’t listen to any more big words from those nobles.  </p><p>“Father.” I made myself noticeable by patting gently on the King’ shoulder. He excused himself kindly and both Kings nodded, raising their thin tall glasses towards me.  </p><p>“Namiya, sweetheart. Are you enjoying yourself? Today shall be all yours.” He moved to fit me between them and I slightly frowned. I had to be really careful to what I say.  </p><p>“Aye, Father. It couldn't be better, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Well, I for once wanted to experience a simple private party, just my brother, Lancelot and I. Maybe next year.  </p><p>“We shall dance, my daughter, the day will soon be over.” He placed the glass on a tray a butler was holding on his side and he gently pulled my hand.  </p><p>The banquet hall grew silence as we approached the middle of the room. The gigantic chandeliers over our heads created a soft gold light, reflecting onto the now dark windows and the white and gold walls. The small orchestra on the stage started playing a slow melody.  </p><p>Officially and luckily for me dances were usually shorts as it would help socialise with more people. Also lucky for my feet that have been bruised from the shoes’ shape, they were killing me.  </p><p>We moved slowly in gracious movements, a dance proof of our family bond. His light grey hair was pulled back, the typical hairstyle my brother wore at event and when patrolling. His brown eyes so different to ours looked tired, like he didn’t rest well for such important event.  </p><p>“Namiya dear, it’s finally your time to choose. I’ve been eager to share with you a wonderful news, but before officially herald it to the public I wanted to hear your opinion.” </p><p>“Does something worry you, Father?” I asked curiously. He never did someone hidden from me, especially for me. Was it my Birthday present? I had enough of them now stored in my bedroom, tomorrow was the time to sort them out.  </p><p>“I realised we had to strengthen our bond between kingdoms, our pact works wonderfully and we’re blooming at the most. The Erule kingdom has great people and have very good education and a strong will to grow.” He held my hand strongly, I didn’t know what to expect but he sounded nervous, and worried.  </p><p>Was it something that would change my life? But how, as he was just talking about the greatness of our ally? </p><p>“I arranged a wedding between you and Prince Luke, the family was kind enough to come here to welcome you and escort you back to Erulesse, where the wedding will take place.” He exhaled with a serious face, looking straight a me.  </p><p>But I felt blank. I stopped dancing, dropping my hands down. Shocked was a small word compared to how confused and messy I felt. As a massive rock just dropped on me, confining me in a dark hole with no exits, no space to move.  </p><p>So that was what my fated future was planned as? </p><p>I honestly couldn’t believe it.  </p><p>I didn’t want to believe it.  </p><p>This was signed as the date of my freedom, not as the beginning of my fate to be the scapegoat of our kingdoms’ relationship.  </p><p>“W-what? How did you mean to listen to my opinion if you already arranged everything?” I asked desperately, my voice trembling from anxiety.  </p><p>Why did’t I expect that something so insultingly like a contract marriage would happen? Was this how I would be used as an object to the reign, that profaned peace so much? Becoming a vassal? Not even the world. How long has he been actually planning everything? </p><p>“We’re only thinking about our best future, sweetheart. I-“ </p><p>“We?” I asked, interrupting him, before a hand placed on his shoulder, the fiery familiar hair entering my vision field.  </p><p>“I’ll take care of her, Father.” King Rylan simply nodded, his mouth still open but at loss of words, and retraced his steps back to the guests.  </p><p>It was time for the second family dance. And confronting.  </p><p>My brother, the first prince, heir of the throne, Percival.  </p><p>As he gently pulled me into a caring embrace, one I never experienced from him, given his cold attitude and affection, his face furrowed.  </p><p>“Listen carefully, Nim. There are some things we can only fight in order to bring peace and prosperity to our home. The marriage idea was mine alone, don’t bring any anger towards Father. Promise me something.” </p><p>I still couldn’t get my head around it, as we slowly moved our feet to the music. He wasn’t a great dancer, but at least he was at ease in my arms.  </p><p>“What?” I simply questioned. I didn’t want to think about it anymore, I just wanted to roll back in time and change path. He came closer, approaching his face near my ear, his long hair on the neck tingling my skin.  </p><p>“Tonight, don’t go out of your room, for any reason. Are you listening?” </p><p>Our dance lasted even less than the one before, because I couldn’t take it anymore. My emotion were swelling as many thought were fogging my mind. I just wanted to escape and think peacefully and find a reason for everything that I’ve been told in those minutes.  </p><p>I stepped back, holding my skirt up, bowing at him as a thanks for the dance.  </p><p>“I’m not feeling very well so I’ll excuse myself, Brother.” </p><p>“Namiya, promise.” He whispered, tilting his head as a response to my gesture, the words not fitting with our movements.  </p><p>But I didn’t answer. For the first time I felt betrayed, abandoned from my own blood and flesh, my family.  </p><p>The King words were stranger to me and Percival’s cold attitude didn’t help, it never did. I wanted to sort out my feelings, and think rationally for once.  </p><p>I never knew what I wanted to do in my life, everything was given to me. But I never expected or wanted any of this.  </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to run, but I couldn’t leave the palace. Not with so many eyes ready to gossip. I shut my bedroom door, the giant room walls shrinking, crushing me. My spacious personal space felt so small.  </p><p>I undressed of my birthday dress, the night sky telling me my day was already over, letting the day of my misfortune start.  </p><p>But then again, why was I so contrary to the idea of the marriage? That I wanted to understand deeply.  </p><p>I wore my favourite night gown, a lovely shoulder strap short pale pink dress, the soft fabric caressing the same way it did the first time. I tossed the huge dress at the feet of the double bed, rushing to get out for a breath. I had to recollect myself and think straight. I reached outside, to the balcony. </p><p>I never wanted to leave the palace, nor I wanted to get married to someone I didn’t know, at this age.  </p><p>Yes, it was normal, but I could never understand how could people feel ready to settle with someone so young. I just… never thought about it. Having the kingdom ruled by my male counterpart, I never thought once of getting married. I didn’t see the need now.  </p><p>I liked my freedom, the way I could run around the palace and play with the animals, watch the knights training and salute my brother every time he came back from hunting. Those were moments of joy I didn’t want to stop.  </p><p>But, leaving this place so I would go under the knife of the neighbour kingdom? I never visited once, or I barely remembered. I didn’t know the family or their people, no matter how my father would speak great of them, I would never feel comfortable in moving suddenly to another kingdom, another palace, other people and nobles, another family I had to be part of I didn’t feel part of.  </p><p>But, it was for both kingdom’ sake. Why couldn’t I just bring myself to say yes? I always loved our peaceful trait and the joy of our people. The smiles on their face made me always think my Father was a great person, a great King and Ruler.  </p><p>Then, why was I being so selfish? For how much I loved everything and everyone, I didn’t want to leave, even for everyone’ sale.  </p><p>I was really empty and spoiled, down to the core.  </p><p>I just had to shut up and follow orders, like a good daughter, a good princess.  </p><p>In the end, was there even a way to escape from such fate? </p><p>What freedom Namiya, you always knew one day everything would change, and you had to grow.  </p><p>So, I had to leave.  </p><p>“Nim.” The words I thought came from my deep brother’s voice, were instead light and cheerful. I could feel him standing at the door. </p><p>What bad timing. </p><p>“Did you binge again on the cakes? Percival said you’re not well. You know you can’t eat too many sweets, you always do that.” </p><p>What perfect timing.  </p><p>I lightly laughed, but what felt to me was more of a contained cry.  </p><p>“Maybe I did, are you enjoying the party?” I couldn’t look at him. I didn’t dare to look at those clear eyes that I had to part from in hours.  </p><p>“Did I enjoy your party? Yes. Those people? I can’t say.” He scoffed, walking big steps to reach the balcony jamb.  </p><p>“That feeling is mutual. Had any dances?” I wanted to keep our discussion, our last discussion out of all trouble my head was going through. </p><p>“I was guarding, negative. I had a princess to make sure she didn’t step any foot.” I scoffed realising I would surely do that if I was to dance with someone for too long.  </p><p>“Sorry I ruined your fun.” I mocked him lifting my head to the sky.  </p><p>“Were you heading to bed? Am I disturbing?” He softly asked, taking a step closer.  </p><p>I sighed, glancing at the firm light dots adorning the dark blue sky, the glimmering of the moon glancing over us. A view I didn’t know when I’ll see again. I knew something, and that was to not burden Lancelot with my struggles. In the end, who knew when I’ll see him again. My personal guard. Well, not anymore.  </p><p>“Let’s dance!” I nearly shouted, taking myself by surprise too.  </p><p>“Weren’t you sick?” </p><p>“That was an excuse to escape and you know it. Cakes are afraid of me not the other way round.” I turned towards him, a smile on my face I wanted to be genuine one last time.  </p><p>“Lancelot, would you give me this dance?” I formally proposed, my knees slightly bending holding an invisible skirt in one hand, the other stretched towards him.  </p><p>He exhaled, but securely grabbed my hand the way I was holding it, reversing the positions.  </p><p>“That is supposed to be my line, Princess. I’ll be honoured.” </p><p>No matter how loud was the music from the ballroom, we had our own, our rhythm, our bubble no one could pop. We moved at our own pace. He kept my hand tight in his, our royal rings interlacing as we interweaved our fingers, a more intimate gesture I never experienced. Lucky for me he couldn’t see how red was my face. He wrapped my waist, warm and kind, his palm guiding from the small of my back in simple movements. I held on to him as if it was my last day alive.  </p><p>I wondered if it really was.  </p><p>I didn’t dare to move my eyes off his, once I found them. There was nothing I wanted to forget of that moment. I felt like I had to live for it. To lose once and for all in those crystals. To forge the most beautiful memory with them.  </p><p>The moon was reflecting on his skin, his soft facial features seemed cold under the grey glittering light, but a caring expression was instead placed on his face, his lips softly curled in a warm smile.   </p><p>“What would happen if I had to grow?” </p><p>Out talk now became an exchange of soft whispers, our secret conversation, our secret dance. </p><p>Our secret moment. Us. </p><p>“Everyone has to grow. Don’t rush yourself just because you think things are going to change suddenly and quickly. I’ll be your support no matter what, it’s my duty.” </p><p>I wonder about that. You probably don’t know, and it’s fine like this. It was my burned to cohabit with.  </p><p>“I’m… afraid of growing up.” I sobbed, my body trembling from the cold breeze and the instant hiccup. I was about to break. But he didn’t let me. He held me stronger, attracting my body in his embrace, our chests clashing. Our proximity let our breathes mix, his face so close I honestly thought that was going to be the best memory of my life. In his arms, his face so close, lips ready to meet mine. </p><p>“We’re always afraid of what the future is holding for us. It’ll be alright, Nim. You can count on me.” </p><p>And I would. If that was the case.  </p><p>We kept silent, our breathing coincident, his weight swinging me to the sides.  </p><p>Until I stepped on his foot. My bare one on his leather boot.  </p><p>I knew it had to happen once.  </p><p>“I was kind of excepting that.” He giggled breaking the eternal embrace I wanted to slumber in. He wavered when it was time to untie our fingers, and it was mutual. It lasted so short I wasn’t ready to end it.  </p><p>“Oh really, I was doing well, you know that.” I pouted back crossing my arms, puffing my chest out like the kid I really was.  </p><p>“I can’t really see you growing up when you keep sulking for everything.” He ruffled his hair towards the back in a smooth movement, and I stared at him. Back to my essay about him.  </p><p>“Give me a pose.” </p><p>“A what?” </p><p>“A pose. You probably don’t realise how fine you look. How many girls mist have thought what a mighty person you are.” </p><p>There was that cute soft blush that made my heart beats fast.  </p><p>“That is not true. But if that is your wish, I’ll… try to pose?” He scratched his head while waiting for me to guide him.  </p><p>And so I did, guiding him into embarrassingly worth poses. The best one out of them all when he twisted and both back and chest were facing me. His face had the most twisted emotions of surprise, embarrassment and amusement.  </p><p>“I’ll say that again. You’ll never grow. But I hope you’ll never have to.” He placed a hand on his flank, slightly leaning on one side.  </p><p>Yes, definitely my favourite pose. Natural Lancelot. </p><p>I rolled half pirouette, back facing the dark scenery of woods and street lamps further away. For how long I wanted to stare at him, I knew it couldn’t last forever. Those fun moments, us enjoying our laugher until we couldn’t breath anymore.  </p><p>He sided me, his elbows leaning on the stone balcony railing.  </p><p>“There are many guards with the Erule kingdom today.” </p><p>“Are they? I haven’t noticed.” We stared at nowhere, our eyes losing themselves in the darkness. My hands reached the cold stone, but I could still feel warm from his touch, his presence near me.  </p><p>He slowly nodded, leaning and swinging back and forth. He sometimes acted like a kid too.  </p><p>“Princess, if anything happens and you feel in danger, please run.” He whispered tight in his lips when he stopped, his voice unease.  </p><p>“What are you talking about?” I tried not to think at what my brother asked me to promise earlier.  </p><p>“I just have a bad feeling. Promise me Nim.” He turned his face to me where I met him. He slid his hand on mine, heat rushing to me as he tugged it in his, between us.  </p><p>“I promise.” I whispered back. The promise I couldn’t answer my brother.  </p><p>What did Percival knew more about I didn’t? </p><p>But that didn’t care right now.  </p><p>Lancelot smiled kindly at me, his face always soft and tender that couldn’t stop my insides from shivering, a pleasurable feeling warming up in me every time he looked at me, smiled at me. He somehow shone in the night, but that was surely me seeing things. In the end, I didn’t know anything brighter than him.  </p><p>He leaned over me, his other gloveless hand reaching up for my cheek, and placed a faint kiss on my head, his breath warm on my hair. </p><p>There was no way I could leave.  </p><p>No way I could leave him.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Night in Nalilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night I couldn’t get any sleep, that was inevitable.  </p><p>The fact I had to leave with no notice and the promises I had to keep had me alert of every movement, every sound.  </p><p>The feeling still pampering in the air, as the walls wanted to squeeze me and I couldn’t fit, couldn’t breathe.  </p><p>I revolted many and many times under the thick duvet, I cleaned my head of all kind of thoughts after meeting Lancelot, but it seemed like I couldn’t get any sleep anyway. No matter how much I dozed off looking at the ceiling, no sleep came to me.  </p><p>I was getting tired of not being able to sleep. Tired of not sleeping. What nonsense.  </p><p>I couldn’t stay there any longer.  </p><p>I shifted once again, my feet escaping off the side of the mattress, wearing some comfortable mules to cross the palace to the kitchen. </p><p>If sleep wouldn’t come, I just had to eat until I fell asleep. Something Lancelot would surely reprove about tomorrow when I’d wake up with a bad stomach-ache.  </p><p>If tomorrow would come. If only that day could never come.  </p><p>But it already started.  </p><p>I was sure someone was still working in the kitchen to get rid of all the leftovers and get their share. I hope they had their fair amount as well for their hard work during the day. </p><p>There were so many things to think about, I only wanted to stop thinking.  </p><p>The kitchen was empty when I entered, it was later than I excepted apparently. I scooped out the cells for some warm and filling food, having eaten only sweets during the day.  </p><p>There was still something my head didn't go over to process. The disrespect. </p><p>I had to apologize to my father. I couldn't say the same about my brother, being the mind behind everything. But he was also right, I had no real reason to hold a grudge towards the King, he always thought of the best, so he must have thought it was the best path for me as well. </p><p>Even if I couldn't agree.  </p><p>Maybe it was the best way to regain that immediate lost trust, having a chat, the last confident talk we could have in a long time.  </p><p>I wanted to serve my feelings on a plate and show them to him, I wanted to express how my heart was always looking for Lancelot, how living with him on my side created such personal presence I didn’t want to lose. If only there was a way. </p><p>I knew it was futile, the choice was made by higher people and I couldn’t change it. There was so physical way I could disagree with a marriage made for the sake of both Kingdoms. </p><p>Peace was a choice, and my family, everyone, always wanted it granted. I could imagine the disrespect towards the Erule kingdom if I was to say no, the feeling of the betrayal from your own companion, the same I felt not too long ago from my family. </p><p>It could end up with a war, or uneasiness between our families. I couldn’t bear people badmouthing the whole country just because of my selfish “no” at the contract marriage. </p><p>I wasn’t in a position to be selfish in the first place. I, we, had a kingdom on our shoulders we wanted to protect and let thrive. In the end, the marriage was just a label, who said I couldn’t live my life as before? </p><p>I just had to get used to it. </p><p>I didn’t know the Erule family well, I remember Luke was the second Prince, so that would put us on the same level, even if I was sure he had the first choice, he could have said no and stopped all this mess that was growing in my head. </p><p>He was a Prince; he could choose his fate and rule. </p><p>I was a Princess, a Prince’ shadow. I had to follow their leads. </p><p>Maybe not everything was going so well in this world. I could see the difference in the everyday life. I enjoyed my freedom, but I still thought it was unfair. </p><p>I wanted to tell my father it was okay; it was fine as long as I had their support. </p><p>And I wanted to lift all the weight I’ve been feeling lately. </p><p>I regretted not telling Lancelot about everything, I didn't like to keep any secret away from him. But I was glad we had our private moment without heavy thoughts. Maybe I could ask the King to have him escort me, or even live with me. </p><p>If he wanted to give up his life just to follow me, as if. </p><p>I took the long route, before reaching my Father’s room. </p><p>The piece of paper I stole from the kitchen was all worn off and old, where maids used to write the shopping list. The corridors were faintly light by the tiny candles along the walls, my hand scribbling fast everything that went through my head in the last hours. </p><p>And a last goodbye. </p><p>I reached for the tiny silver key attached to my long necklace, always hidden in between my breast, and silently opened the door. The last thing I wanted was for him to wake up. </p><p>I could have just slipped the letter I was holding dearly under the door, but I wanted to have a last look.  </p><p>One last look at Lancelot' sleeping face. A rare sight I could only enjoy in the past, getting so tired from playing that we would end up sleeping together on either one of our beds. The laughs lasted until the next day, where Rylan or the maids were always surprised to find us together. </p><p>If only things could stay the way they are. </p><p>Did I have a choice now? </p><p>He was sleeping on his stomach, very usual of him, his arms underneath the pillow as he was hugging it. His hair was layered on the side of his head, the waves falling behind. He was sleeping quietly, his pink lips slightly open, his dark long lashes closed on his beautiful eyes. </p><p>I left the paper under his bed lamp and I moved my hand to reach his hair, stopping myself the instant before I could achieve my goal. I retracted my hand, holding them together tight on my chest and gulped. </p><p>“Goodbye...” I whispered; my voice cracked. </p><p>I rushed out the door, locking it again. I leaned my forehead on the cold wood, my breathe too heavy, my body trembling. </p><p>I broke. </p><p>Reality hit me. </p><p>And tears were following. </p><p>I couldn't realise, not even think of not seeing him in the future; his raven hair I adore, his light cheerful eyes always wandering to look at his surroundings, at each other. His slender fingers that would delicately touch me with so much adoration and respect. </p><p>I was addicted. </p><p>And I had to detoxify myself. </p><p>Even if it was too late. </p><p>My whole life devastated. </p><p>By just one person, and my own heart. </p><p>I didn't know how long I stayed at his door, soundlessly crying myself until I finally felt tired. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. </p><p>But I had another stop before I could put myself to forced sleep. </p><p>I dragged myself to the opposite palace wing, where my family and guests would stay. But when I was only steps away, I stopped again, and frowned. </p><p>The one ajar door confused me. </p><p>There was no reason his door should be open, never. </p><p>I reluctantly took steps further, maybe someone just forgot to shut it. </p><p>Then why was I feeling uneasy? Why was I being careful, as if someone was at the other side? </p><p>I pressed my trembling hand on the door, a light squeak emerging when I pushed it open so I could sneak through. </p><p>There was only one little light, coming from the centre part of the bedroom, the lamp overturned on the round table, the two chairs fallen on their backs. </p><p>Then I saw it. </p><p>It was red. </p><p>Red. </p><p>Like my eighteen-birthday dress. </p><p>Like my brother’s hair. </p><p>Like my father’s blood. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Endless Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shiny silver sword reflected my image, stained in dark red liquid patches. Dense drops dribbled off from the sword tip, still impaled in my Father’s torso. </p><p>I could see my flabbergasted face on the cold steel, my barred eyes dry from all the tears I already versed. </p><p>The sword traced its way back from the body, the wielder fuming a blazing glare at me. Red eyes burning with flames of tension and determination. I knew those eyes well, and they never meant harm to me or my family. </p><p>Eyes different from mine, then coming from the same parents. </p><p>My brother’s eyes, bright and thin, deep scarlet pupils reflecting in the warm gold light. </p><p>Percival’s determination. </p><p>But I couldn’t be scared of him. He was my brother, my blood. There was something inside me that wouldn’t let me be scared of someone I knew so well. </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to not go out?” Percival's arm relaxed on his side, the grip still strong around the sword' shaft. </p><p>I rushed to the King’ side, his body falling back as strength left him. He coughed, grasping for air. </p><p>I held his back firmly, my hand pressing on his wound, warm fluid spreading on my hands. </p><p>“Father! How...” I shook my head, looking first at his face twisted in pain, his eyes barely open and then at my stoic brother's face, no emotions coming through.  </p><p>I couldn't process the fact that my brother could do this to our father, out of nowhere. </p><p>“Namiya dear, it's alright...” Rylan softly rasped with his voice. </p><p>“What do you mean alright?! Father...” He interrupted me by placing his hand on mine, giving a weak squeeze. </p><p>He smiled at me. In the last moments of his life, he was able to smile at me. He was always like this. Every time he saw me, talked to me with his caring voice, like the best parent figure I could ever get, and the King of an amazing kingdom. </p><p>But then it came to me, that that would be the last moment I would spend with him, and he would smile at me like any other day. Forget the betrayal, promises and being pierced. He was isolating us with his smile, like what just happened wasn’t real. </p><p>If that was all a dream, then I wished it started at my Birthday. </p><p>“It’s alright...” </p><p>I curled over his body, my eyes shut as I could feel his breath under me stop, his grip loosing. He was gone. So quickly I wasn’t able to even shed a tear, my breathe the only thing heavy and fast, the only physical reaction my body was having by the unexpected shock. </p><p>I gently laid his motionless, lifeless body on the floor, taking a long look at my hands, my skin and the night dress I loved, stained in sin, in a familiar red I could see every day in familiar eyes. I took deep breathes, my eyes firm staring from my kneeled position up, to those blooded red eyes. </p><p>Percival’s. </p><p>“Mind me an explanation?” I whispered with few strength left. I felt drained from everything that happened in the last day, so many things I had to think about, then again my brain couldn’t process that everything was happening. Everything so quick I could blink and everything would disappear. </p><p>But that wasn’t the case. </p><p>“I told you to not come out.” He firmly said, rotating the sword in his hands like he was playing with a wooden one from the training ground. </p><p>“I never said I would do that.” I glared at him, still in no position to stand up. </p><p>He swooped his hair back but it quickly fell down again, as he would keep it casually. If he was tired, I couldn’t tell he was. </p><p>“Nim... I know you want an explanation, you deserve it. Just-” </p><p>“Just what? An explanation on why you would kill our Father? The King? Yes, please!”  </p><p>Like that would bring Rylan back. </p><p>Or make Percival forgivable. </p><p>“Who’s Father to you?” He asked, offering me a hand to stand up. I fisted my hands around the fabric of my dress, holding his stare. </p><p>“Father gave me everything, he gave happiness and peace to our Kingdom and not only. Being a Princess and not being able to do all the serious stuff, leaving me to enjoy my life and not making it weigh on my status. He gave me the freedom I could never imagine.” </p><p>He silently exhaled, his eyes averting for a moment from mine. </p><p>“You’ve always been so carefree and cheerful; you were the one bringing happiness at the palace and a good mood to everyone; neither me or Father wanted you to stop that.” </p><p>“Then why?” I wanted to know if something was hidden from me. I didn't care if I didn't understand. </p><p>But before I could get the answer, the sound of footsteps got our attentions. It was still farther away, but I knew we both didn't want anyone to see this. </p><p>I finally took my brother's hand, staining him in red with my touch. </p><p>“Nim... I am not sorry for what I've done, but there is not time to explain. Take my advice as an order: if you don't want to move to Erule, run. Now.” </p><p>“Where to? There is no place for me outside the palace.” </p><p>He squeezed my hand gently like when we were dancing, and leaned for a kiss on my forehead. He never was the type for physical affection.  </p><p>This was serious.  </p><p>I finally had my chance to change my future, and I had to listen to my brother. </p><p>“Go.” Was his last word, before the steps became louder. Before I could think where to head to or how to escape, Percival distanced from me, heading to the terrace's doors. </p><p>That was my input; I could climb to the side to reach my bedroom and hopefully have the time to take some things with me. The moon was still high in the sky, meaning I had still hours before the maids would wake up. Maybe escaping from my window was also the best choice, if I was able to use all recesses and projections in the walls in my favour. </p><p>Alright Namiya, time to act now. </p><p>I rushed out the doors, shutting them behind me and gripping the stones hard. I took a deep breath, before leaping on the other side of the wall. </p><p>Just like when we played and climbed trees when we were little.  </p><p>As soon as I found myself on the other side, I could hear people entering the room where I left Percival. </p><p>“Everything is going as planned, Your Highness.” </p><p>Of course, he wouldn’t do it alone, he must have had other people on his side. </p><p>And with Father’s death, Percival was now the new King. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. .2 The Formal Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The drizzling light was hoovering over the hall, the Royal family standing in a line, the young blue knight kneeling in front of them.<br/>It wasn’t news that the Princess had a preference, it was obvious to everyone.<br/>The childhood friend who’s always been by her side since they took him in the Palace. The Knight who was found in an accident no one remembered. He was a commoner to everyone, but not for Princess Namiya and her brother.<br/>A love interest. A best friend.<br/>It wasn’t a festivity for the Kingdom, it was an intimate special day of bonding.<br/>The day Lancelot would become Namiya’s personal knight. Her guard. <br/>It wasn’t a tradition, but when it occurred, it was an emotional moment for the two.<br/>In the end, it was an achievement. To be called by the Royal family to live and work at close contact would mean to be in a higher rank.<br/>“Lancelot. You’ve been raised as a son, a friend. You have honoured our family and our Kingdom with your service as an impeccable Knight. It is a pleasure to enounce your new role as Princess Namiya’s, my lovely daughter, personal Knight.”<br/>The King and first Prince Percival’s faces were strict, knowing they were agreeing to leave him the responsibility for that little free troublemaker.<br/>Lancelot couldn’t rise his eyes, the weight of such new rule and liability they were pushing on him made him panic slightly. But when he raised his face, all worries disappeared, at the sight of the girl’s shiny and vibrant eyes.<br/>She was still a child, but a passionate one. A lively and kind girl, that he had the honour to spend his new life with.<br/>Lancelot looked at her direct in the eyes, dead serious about the oath he was to utter. He cleared his throat once, trying not to smile too much.<br/>“Princess, it is and will be my duty to support and protect you. I will cut verge on destiny. I swear on blood through my veins. I owe my loyalty to you and you uniquely. May our fates intertwine, in a grace trail of life.”<br/>Once said the words, there was no coming back. And none of them wished to. It was done, and they were bonded for life.<br/>The young lady wanted to believe this was a hidden royal marriage, her insides twisting from first to last sentence Lancelot breathed out, her heart losing a beat at every dot.<br/>The King, the First Prince and the guards weren’t in the room any more to them. They were left alone, like every time they found each other. They couldn’t express their happiness in that moment, at the same time they were too shy and concious to do it if they were alone. The fear of realising the emotions for each other would make everything awkward. Not between them, but for the externals. And they knew it very well, that was the reason they were endouring every day. But nothing could stop them having them feelings inside.<br/>Namiya wanted to forget all formalities and jump straight into his arms.<br/>And she did. For once, everyone could let it slip, let her enjoy a bite of the perfect happiness she always wanted, in Lancelot’s arms.<br/>In the end, she thought, given their impossible circumstances, they couldn’t be anything more.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. .5 Condemnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a combination of rustling metal and footsteps that woke Lancelot up. But the first thing he noticed that confused him wasn’t the racket at the other side of the wall, but instead the bad scribbled piece of paper on the bedside table. <br/>He flashily reached for it, the realisation someone he knew well entered the room to leave it. And she must have been quiet about it, if she didn’t wake him up. <br/>The raven boy clenched his teeth right at the first sentence, the bad sensation from the past night still drenching on him. <br/>He didn’t want to leave her side. Her face was concealing. She looked sad. Scared. But her cheerful act stated she would not talk about it, and he respected her choice. She was free to open whenever she felt ready, but she couldn’t hide it no matter how much she wanted. <br/>That, was the little, innocent Namiya to Lancelot. <br/>His hands automatically followed his tensed face, his grip crumpling on the thin paper, nearly shredding the material. <br/><em>“Lancelot,<br/>I don’t know when I’ll next write or say your name, but I will always think about it. <br/>I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what happened at the feast, but I was in a honest state of confusion , I did not want to think any more. Father and Percival arranged a marriage with Seruel, Erule’ second prince. I personally have no memories of him, but I’m sure it is for the best, right?”</em><br/>His lungs stopped, the air trapped as his face furrowed in a confusion state. Marriage? No one ever told him anything. But why would they? <br/>He was only a Knight, he didn’t have any right to know or influence.<br/>But he was angry.<br/>His princess was going to be another man’s.<br/>She was going to leave him.<br/>In fact, she already left.<br/><em>“Do you remember, right? May our fates intertwine, in a grace trail of life. I’ll see you again, right? There are still many things I want to do with you.<br/>May we see each other in the future, when no obstacles will lead us in different way. In the end, you’re the best Knight I could have ever asked. Our pact is still there, right?<br/>But I guess this is a goodbye, for now, right?<br/>Yours, <br/>Nim.”</em><br/>He was tight and blinded.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>“Percival!”<br/>The moment he stepped in the office, various heads turned towards the voice but one.<br/>“Oh, Lancelot. Good timing, I have something to talk with you.” He flipped the document he didn’t take his eyes off. “If you don’t mind leaving us privacy, I have matters to discuss.” With that, advisers and maids were sent off.<br/>“What’s wrong, Lancelot? You seem upset. Mind a cup of fresh brewed tea?”<br/>“What is all the commotion? What happened? Where is Nim?”<br/>“Ah–regarding that, you should sit down for a moment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I escaped. <br/>After eighteen years of my wealthy life in the royal palace, I escaped. <br/>I’ve always been free. <br/>Was I supposed to be freer now? Or did I lose all my rights to freedom? Only time could decide that. <br/>But now it was the moment to begin, run from the walls that hosted me all this time, and escape from the single future I never planned. <br/>Getting married to a stranger, from the Erule Kingdom. <br/>Seruel, the second Prince. <br/>I heard voices about him, but never confirmed them or met him. And apparently it wasn’t happening today either. <br/>Maybe I should be thankful to Percival, first he put me in this situation, but then he gives me the chance to escape.<br/>I had no idea what was going on trough his mind, was I supposed to be trustful? It was the first time I ever doubted him or my deceased father.<br/>No reason to get back to it, I already spent my time struggling over that.<br/>But the truth was: I was clueless. I had no idea what to do, where to go. How I was supposed to survive. If it was Lancelot, Percival or any other knights, even a commoner, they would know what to do, how to act.<br/>But me? A spoiled Princess who enjoyed her life as nothing would ever harm her? I was lost.<br/>What was the best thing to do? And what was right?<br/>I ran straight, leading to somewhere I hoped wouldn’t be found easily.<br/>I never planned or participated in hunting events or any scouting, I’ve been treated as a kid my whole life. Maybe if I knew something would happen, I would have prepared myself.<br/>Breathe, Namiya, breathe. There was no point in thinking “I should have done that” or “I should have not”. What was done was done.<br/>I had to act for myself.<br/>And that was how I found myself drenched wet, at the lake shore, trying to wash blood off me. That was the first step I planned.<br/>If only I planned more than that.<br/>But that was still something.<br/>What was the next step? Spending the night in the woods I didn’t know? Weren’t monsters or animals wandering?<br/>No, no, if something was out here I would have heard and not be alive. I was also sure I wasn’t far from the palace yet.<br/>To the wildness or to the outskirts? I had more chance fo surviving if I stayed in the country, less unexpected things to happen.<br/>Or so I thought.<br/>“You look worn-out, little missy.”<br/>That was when trouble begun. But what was I expecting from being out in the night, blood smeared on my clothes?<br/>I could have run, I should have run, but I didn’t.<br/>As much as I wanted to be able to do everything by myself, I knew I couldn’t. That was why I always end up relying on people, good or bad.<br/>I was taken to a big wooden house, not far from where I was found.<br/>“The children are sleeping, I’ll show you where you can sleep and give you a change of clothes.”<br/>I had no reason to refuse, the kindness I was proposed to was blinding. Someone found a girl drenched in water and blood and offers her shelter. I immediately felt reassured as I heard there were more people in there. I was spoiled, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t warned not to follow anyone suspicious or alone at night, not that it ever happen, it was a first.<br/>That wasn’t the single reason I followed the man. I didn’t know why, but I felt a connection with him. Not emotional, but it seemed like I met this person in the past, why should I not follow my guts? He didn’t sound or looked scary, instead, he was neat and composed.<br/>Why was he in the same place where I was found?<br/>The changing was immediate: the uncomfortable feeling of wearing clothes I was not used to, dirty and old, the colours of dried and frayed fibres. But it was for the best to get rid of that sinned clothes, burning was what I wished, but knew I couldn’t. I left it there, in the corner of the room, so that I couldn’t look at it any more.<br/>“Do you want to talk about it?” I shook my head before realising I haven’t spoken since I left the palace.<br/>“T-thank you.” <br/>“We can talk later, you should get some sleep.”<br/>For how much I didn’t want to fall asleep, but instead run away again, my physical strength went missing. I had to make sure to be far enough from the palace and my brother. Were they going to send soldiers on my tail, force the marriage on me? Or hide the whole story as it never happened? It didn’t get exposed, so no one will ask about it. Or at least, that’s what I knew.<br/>I lost control over my body, as the tiredness of that long day fell on me, my eyes closing as I wished nothing really happened.<br/>It was hours later, as I woke up in panic, words echoing between the thin walls.<br/>“Send someone to the Palace, we have the Princess.”<br/>And the circle started again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Runaway Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But you know, isn’t suspicious how the Princess was found in the middle of the night covered in blood, nowhere else but in the woods?”<br/>Duke Edmond Clayr, that was his name.<br/>If I couldn’t recognise him, that was because it was dark. Or my memory played a trick on me, given my complete confusion.<br/>His face was hidden under a wool hood, giving me no chance to find out who he was.<br/>Again, it was thanks to Percival, at the other side of what I realised was a small windowless room.<br/>No way to run away if not by the door.<br/>I had no idea was he was planning or what was going on, I knew he was a close member of the Council and a friend of my Father. Would he know what happened last night? Or was it all a secret, for how long?<br/>“Duke Clayr, are you suspecting the Royal family?” The flat voice that came from my Brother’s mouth made me shiver, a tone of challenge masked by the simple question.<br/>“No, no. How could I ever. After all, we are in business now, right, Your Royal Highness?”<br/>Business? I knew I woke up late after I heard a familiar voice, what did they talk about?<br/>But most important, why was Percival the one who came here and not some guard, or Lancelot?<br/>The idea of seeing both of them very soon made me nervous, as I was already used to the fact I wouldn’t see them in the future. Or maybe I gave up too quickly.<br/>“Indeed, we are. I would guess finding my younger sister was a big surprise, but you must not worry. She is still a kid, and she acts bluntly. I would say she is entering a rebellious age, trying to run away and panic the whole palace. I do apologies for the incovenience. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will bring her home.”<br/>Me? Going back to the Palace? <br/>Did I fail? Was me running away useless, did I have no choice, again?<br/>Going back with Percival was still better than staying here, the place gave me chills.<br/>I didn’t see any children the Duke talked about, were they in a different room? Was I so messed up to show to anyone? Like I cared in that moment.<br/>“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t want to obstaculate your plans.”<br/>I stepped back from the door as I heard someone walking towards it.<br/>As expected, Percival stared at me. The plains clothe that didn’t suit a Princess, the messy hair a maid would put in place, the worn out shoes I took from someone else.<br/>“Let’s go, before they ask more questions.” Something was wrong. Something wasn’t adding up to this.<br/>But it wasn’t nor the time or place to ask.<br/>As always, I had to follow his lead. Like a good little sister. <br/>When we walked out, Duke Clayr was nowhere to be seen, probably dealing with his -business-.<br/>“Princess!”<br/>Ah, he was there too. I could recognise his voice anywhere at that point. His messy black head bounced down from the least fancy carriage our family had. Incognito Prince?<br/>His arms flew around my body, taking me by surprise. He didn’t care that I was dirty, he was the proof there was someone that wouldn’t hide anything from me.<br/>“L-Lancelot...” That was the first word I spoke after what seemed a long day.<br/>“Are you hurt somewhere?”<br/>So he also didn’t know about the King. I wondered what Percival must have told him and everyone else. I glanced over to him, his neutral stoic face not showing any emotions. He did nod, which reassured me, I didn’t know how.<br/>“I’m fine.” I wanted to reassure him as well, saying that I was holding up, even if I couldn’t find any excuse for why I escaped, I just wanted to tell him all the truth.<br/>Percival handed me a long coat as well as a bag of clothes and money as we made our way back to the Palace.<br/>Or so I thought. <br/>My eyes lit up as I took a glimpse of a smile on his face.<br/>Was he helping me try again to fix my life?<br/>“Wow, Nim. You sure don’t want to go to Erule, do you?” It was all forgotten. Me escaping, me getting found by the Duke. I had another chance.<br/>This time I wouldn’t mess it up.<br/>“I know we didn’t have a discussion about it, maybe that was the problem originally. That’s why I’ll cover for you again.” He kept talking as he switched his stare to Lancelot, sat in front of me, a bag on his lap I didn’t see first.<br/>Was he-?<br/>“Lancelot. Please take care of her.”<br/>“Yes, Your Highness.”<br/>I didn’t have to repeat myself, that said it all.<br/>“Are you sure, Brother?” As soon as I spoke, he gently laughed at the way my excitement wasn’t fitting with the words I spoke.<br/>“Now that Father fell ill I have more matters to attend. To take you to Erule now would bring some suspects, even Clayr wasn’t convinced.” So that was what he said.<br/>“Why would you not let me help you?” As part of the Royal family, I felt the duty to at least try and support him, he was always doing everything on his own.<br/>“Because you’re not something I can control. I need you out of here. You’ll be fine with Lancelot.”<br/>“So you’re just going to throw us away for your convenience? Without thinking of us?” I blunted out as Lancelot kept silence, staring outside the window as to not interfere with our sibling’s quarrel.<br/>“I gave you the choice yesterday night. You took it. Now grow and deal with it.”<br/>It wasn’t a nice way to say goodbye, but many secrets were obstructing. Hopefully, one day I would get to know.<br/>The carriage left Lancelot and I at the side of Nalilia, the now familiar woods framing the stone North gate.<br/>“So, are you helping the runaway Princess now?” I finally asked him when left alone, the carriage on the way back to the Palace.<br/>His laugh filled the air, the bubbly voice always cheering me up.<br/>“Sure I am, is it not my duty, as long as I’m with you, my Princess?”<br/>I smiled back as I hoisted the bag on my back.<br/>“Where to, my Knight?”<br/>“Mh, I wonder. What about Erule?” He mentioned starting to walk on the pebbled road.<br/>“Are you joking, right? I am going back to Percival.”<br/>“Of course, of course.” Lancelot giggled as he turned back to me. “Weiss.”<br/>“The kingdom in the mountain?” The place he came from?<br/>I run to reach his pace as I sided him, the final thought of going on an adventure with him sending sparks of excitement to my body.<br/>I was on a run, again. <br/>But at least I wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's Harder than Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way he held his dual swords crossed on his back.<br/>The comfortable clothes were hiding part of his armour underneath, as he would never separate from it outside.<br/>He walked at a decent rhythm, which caused me to fall behind many, and many times. He was excited, but there was still a veil of things we didn’t say.<br/>I dragged my foot in front of the other, causing small clouds of dust to set on my shoes.<br/>Yes, the idea was uttering, getting on an adventure with Lancelot? Of course, I’d say yes. Expecting such long walks when the farthest I went was Nalilia’s market? I did not consider.<br/>I supposed I knew it was like that, but I didn’t think about it. We were trying to leave, it was more than obvious that we wouldn’t use a carriage.<br/>“Nim?” He asked as I bent over with my hands or my knees.<br/>I wished I did more exercises.<br/>“Just a minute.” I said holding a hand flat towards him.<br/>I could see his boots pacing fast back to me.<br/>“Sorry, I didn’t considerate you’re not used to long walks.” He mocked me handing me some water.<br/>“That’s part of the experience. Though I really want a carriage next time.” Was that possible?<br/>“There is a small village on the road on an intersection, we might find some merchants and ask them.” We couldn’t say I was the Princess, I wondered if it was that easy to get a ride, maybe the money Percival left me could be used for that. Or better, I should keep it for lodging and food. <br/>I was spoiled, but I knew the meaning of money, in fact, I never used it on my own, or I had the need to. That was also new for me to try. I still found myself amazed at how my life could get upside down in one night, and I had to learn and get used to so many new things.<br/>Like I was born ready, but I wasn’t.<br/>“It’s fine, if we can rest some time I’ll be good to go.” Maybe, I was overestimating myself at that starting point.<br/>When I stood up, Lancelot face was dark, his eyes distant looking back at the city, his eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead as he tugged the hood on my head.<br/>“Come, we change route.” He whispered as the pulled my hand and started walking sideways, towards the forest.<br/>I followed his lead, glancing behind me in time to get a glimpse of what he got worried suddenly.<br/>An Erule carriage.<br/>One side of my mind felt his pressure as it was mine, the rush to get out of its sight was immediate.<br/>On the other side, how lucky of them to sit in one.<br/>As we got further in the woods and the road was no more visible, I pulled his hand hard when he didn’t stop, my lungs going numb.<br/>“Can we... Sit down?” I raised my eyebrows at his nearly neutral face, not scomposed at all from the strain. I felt envy to know he could go on for longer.<br/>“A-Ah, sorry, sure.”<br/>What best timing to sit and catch up we what we missed.<br/>“I need to ask you something.”<br/>“I was waiting for you to say it.”<br/>We took a seat under a huge tree, our shoulders side by side.<br/>Again, I couldn’t tell what was right to say or not, what he knew compared to what I did.<br/>“What did my brother say?” Was the best way to start the conversation, trying not to lead to the fact that I was hiding something.<br/>“Why did you escape?” Was his question back.<br/>Of course, he probably had more questions that I did, being unaware of what happened.<br/>I sighed, out of my curiosity, it was better to fill all the gaps since the beginning.<br/>“The reason I left early yesterday... was when my Father said I’d be married to Seruel and I had to leave today.” I hugged my legs, pulling them to my chest.<br/>I had to find a way to fit into Percival’s excuses, at the same time, I also had no idea what was happening so it wasn’t that difficult.<br/>“I had no idea what happened at the palace after I left, at the same time I wasn’t planning on leaving when I left that letter to you. I just... felt overwhelmed. And I wanted to stop everything.” I drew circles on the ground with my finger. “I just ran, probably making everything worse for Percival and Seruel too.”<br/>“You never follow your duties, do you?”<br/>I was getting scolded.<br/>“Well, I felt a marriage was a bigger deal. Why, did you want me to leave?” The victim card, my best tactic that always worked to get feelings out of Lancelot, being the kind soul he is.<br/>But he stayed silent, leaving me staring at him incredibly.<br/>Maybe this time I was wrong, and he also thought going to Erule was better for me.<br/>That I was useless for everyone that much I knew, but to the point to be sent away that I never thought. Did Lancelot see that as well?<br/>Was he thinking as a knight or as a childhood friend?<br/>Getting to the point of no return was not in my future plans, but I’ve been slaking so much in my life, I couldn’t see the appeal to it any more, now that I had a chance to change.<br/>I wanted to do something now.<br/>What? That I still didn’t know.<br/>I lost myself in thought, to the point I did not see Lancelot any more at my side.<br/>I went back on my feet, blinking several times after I was lost in my thoughts. Weren’t we in the middle of an important discussion?<br/>“If you, Princess, had to leave I would have lost my only reason to stay at the palace.”<br/>They were soft, whispered words in the wind coming from behind me. If I wasn’t paying enough attention I would have missed them.<br/>It wasn’t hard only for me, other people would have reflected on those decision.<br/>What would have happened, if that night I asked for his help? What if I escaped on my own before going to my father?<br/>I wouldn’t know he is now dead, but at the same time, I could have helped my brother.<br/>“That’s not true. You love being there. Making that place a better place to live, I’ve never seen someone so dedicated like you. You know the funny thing? You’re not even from Nalilia, then, why?”<br/>“No matter where I am or could have been in my past, I feel this was everything that I could do. I feel happy when I see others happy, no matter the place.”<br/>I laid my back on the opposite side of the trunk he was on, looking where we came from.<br/>The perfect knight, no matter who he was guarding, no matter what he was doing, he was always thinking about others.<br/>“But, you still want to go to Weiss and find more about your past, don’t you?”<br/>“Mh.”<br/>I was glad he was being selfish in his unselfishness.<br/>We still had a long way to go.<br/>But I was glad I undertook this journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Midway Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One, two, three.<br/>That’s when I stopped counting, no matter how many more were there.<br/>Cages. Big enough to store humans in. <br/>Which was exactly what they had inside.<br/>Standing behind the forest edge, staring at the two carriages at the side of the road, I could glimpse at the anger in Lancelot’s eyes, his hands ready on his dual swords’ grips.<br/>I silently placed mine on his, my eyebrows furrowed shaking my head slightly.<br/>I didn’t know what was going on, but we had to act. Or at least try.<br/>But not carelessly.<br/>Why would carriages carrying people be in Nalilia’s territory?<br/>Slavery was an illegal affair, and it was stopped completely after Grandfather took the throne, it was a long time ago.<br/>Were they travelling across Nalilia anyway?<br/>As I pulled Lancelot back towards the forest and with no easy strength, he blocked his eyes over mine, his uncomfortable emotion overflowing. He wanted to act as soon as possible. No complains, it was his duty, and felt it close.<br/>“Think, Lancelot. We don’t know what’s going on.”<br/>But his eyes and mind were elsewhere.<br/>“You can clearly tell what is going on, Namiya.”<br/>Like I didn’t notice.<br/>“And what do you want to do? Go all out, alone, and do what?” He couldn’t possibly kill them, and he didn’t have any reinforcement with him to capture them.<br/>Then again, I actually never saw Lancelot in action, I barely had idea of how strong he could be.<br/>Of course I imagined he was good strong, as my personal knight. But in the palace there was never need of him to actually get into action.<br/>But now it was a new challenge, more for me than him.<br/>“Let’s go to the inn.” Was the last sentence I heard from him the whole day.<br/>It was nearly evening when we approached the outskirts of the village, which made more sense that the cages were outside and not covered. But everything did not make sense.<br/>Did no one walked there and saw? No one questioned?<br/>Food and lodge were confusing and uncomfortable, but I forced myself to not show a picky side, instead I avoided what I didn’t know. I guess that’s what I get for escaping and trying to disguise myself in common lifestyle.<br/>For how much I wanted to taste new food and textures, it felt like nothing had a flavour.<br/>As Lancelot stayed quiet all evening in his thoughts, I too was misted by many questions that were browsing around the usual life outside the Palace and Nalilia, a life I wasn’t used to.<br/>But we ignored. As much as the village looked populated, we didn’t question the few people we met on the streets, that might make us suspicious. I trusted Lancelot, I, on the other hand, had no experience in anything. The old me wanted to get back to the palace and inform Percival so he would handled it, but was that a choice I had?<br/>How was the palace doing? Who knew where I was and who thought I escaped, or worse, went missing after my birthday feast? Would people suspect or was it all handled by my brother? I trusted him, I wouldn’t know what to do in his place. He was the mastermind behind his plan, I was run over by my innocent thinking.<br/>It was when the lights were lid on the streets, and I was about to crawl between the thin cotton sheets, the mattress hard and unknown under my weight, that Lancelot spoke again.<br/>“You should get some rest, I’ll guard around here.” I could see his inner duty growing as he fiddled with the leather belts on his thighs.<br/>After what we saw today I definitely didn’t want to let him go, or to put it in a better way, leave me alone.<br/>But what could ever happen in my inn room? And I trusted he would be back soon enough to just enjoy the first night of this journey.<br/>But I also knew what he wanted to check especially, a part of me wanted to go with him, but the rational one decided I would only be in his way.<br/>He would worry more about me than himself. I would let him act as he wished, even if I knew that if I was to order him, he would blindly do it.<br/>That was something I hated about him: his obedience was too overwhelming. I learned from experience.<br/>Things were completely different from when we were kids, that I knew well, but I couldn’t toss that thought away.<br/>The room he left me in was dark, the curtains now shut over the window, hiding me from the outside world. I wasn’t scared of the dark.<br/>But I was of the fact that I was alone and not in my usual bedroom.<br/>I somewhen and somehow fell asleep, as I woke up again by a loud thump followed by a curse.<br/>As footsteps stumped on the crackling floor, I rushed to turn on the lamp on my side, the heartbeat fed by the adrenaline.<br/>Something happened.<br/>A Lancelot stumbled on his feet trying to reach for the second bed, falling on his knees before it as he held a hand pressed on his stomach.<br/>And I saw red.<br/>No. Not again.<br/>“Lancelot!” I screamed as loud as I could, tripping on my own steps to reach for him.<br/>No no no, this could not be happening, I would never allow it.<br/>I would do everything in my power to protect him and never let him get hurt.<br/>Then why already?!<br/>“P-princess... It’s fine.”<br/>And why was everyone always saying it was fine when it clearly wasn’t? <br/>Why would people not trust me enough to get my help?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Support No One Asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to help, this time I had to help for real.<br/>I held Lancelot by his shoulder, trying to sit him down decently. His eyelids were barely lifted, his breath unsteady.<br/>I didn’t know what happened, and had no idea how to support him.<br/>“L-Lancey, what do I do?”  my shaken voice did not help, and he also wasn’t cooperating.<br/>He looked bad, I’ve seen him sick and with fevers, but never have I seen a Lancelot so beat up I felt my stomach revolving.<br/>His usual soft wavy hair was now greased, dusty and scattered all over his head.<br/>Wet blood was dripping from his forehead and I could see more trough this clothes, just what did he do and who did this to him?<br/>There was no way he went to look for the fight conciously, and if he was in this state, I hoped the other counterpart was even worse.<br/>“Help me, get the clothes off.”<br/>He did not need more.<br/>I swiftly moved around him, gently peeling the blouse off his chest as he grunted in pain in my arms.<br/>My heart was hurting from beating so fast.<br/>If on normal days I would be dying of excitement to get to this stage with him, today I was suffering at every single movement we did.<br/>His skin already started to turn different colours, small patched of purple and blue rising on his fair body, a cut was slashed on his flank, the source of all the blood loss. Was that the reason he was feeling dizzy and weak?<br/>“We need to clean, stay still okay? I’ll be right back.” I whispered, trying to recollect everything I knew from watching Percival and Lancelot patching themselves up after training. It wasn’t looking too serious, yet I didn’t know how much blood he lost.<br/>I moved to get up on my feet when his gloveless cold hand touched my forearm.<br/>“Wait, Nim. The bed.”<br/>I nodded, wrapping my arms under his armpits, dragging his weight up to the bed. Not an easy task, but everything to make him comfortable.<br/>Once he laid down on the bed, I stuffed the pillows so he could at least sit.<br/>“Stay awake, please.” I softly said more to myself than him, which made his throat shake in a small laugh.<br/>“I’m not dying, Nim. I just pushed myself too hard and I’m well tired.”<br/>“Don’t. Sleep.”<br/>“Aye, aye, Princess.” He whispered undressing his other half.<br/>I rushed at the back of the room for anything that would help me, from tore up cloths to actual bandages, but I couldn’t find any medical supplies, what was this place, with no emergency equipment? Was it this hard to find it? We had loads in the palace and I used to trip in my own feet many times.<br/>I wet the cleanest cloths in a bucket full of fresh water, hoping that would work just enough for the bleeding to stop and for him to feel better. Painkillers were a luxury I wanted to bet.<br/>When I went back on his side I could tell he was not sleeping, yet his eyes were closed, his breath steady. Was it a good sign?<br/>He flinched under my touch when I started to clean his wounds. Being the first time I was more scared of hurting him than actually help, which didn’t prevent my hands from shaking. <br/>“It’s just- a scratch, don’t worry so much.” He tried to reassure me, grabbing a second cloth.<br/>“A scratch is what you get when you fall on your knees.” I muffled quietly, not understanding how he could be so calm. I sighed relieved at the sight of the cleaned wound, smaller than it appeared. “What happened?” I asked rewashing the cloth.<br/>He averted his now open eyes, of course it would not tell me. Not that I had the power to do anything anyway.<br/>“Lancelot.” I firmly pronounced his name, there was no way he was not going to tell me. Not only I was worried, he also wanted me to get annoyed.<br/>“I checked on the cages we found earlier...”<br/>“And?” I spurred him to continue, but his eyes were still not on me, but focused on scrubbing the same spot of skin over and over again.<br/>He remained silent, not sure if he didn’t know how to say it or if he was deliberately trying to find an excuse to make things easier for me.<br/>I bit my lip, feeling my eyes watery as a wall was slowly building between us. I placed my hands on his, interrupting his circles of endless movements. I couldn’t look at his face for longer, it being more hurtful than his body.<br/>“Please. Don’t hide anything from me. I know something happened, it only makes it worse if you don’t clearly tell me.” Says the one who didn’t say the King is dead and doesn’t know what the now ex First Prince is planning.<br/>That already pained me more that I could imagine, I didn’t need someone else, especially Lancelot, to hide more from me.<br/>Having too much of his silence, I kept on washing him, moving up to his face and swooping his hair back.<br/>I would give him the same weapon, and understand that if he would not tell me more, I would not ask him.<br/>Was that mature or childish?<br/>I gently washed his forehead and cheeks, wiping off the dried blood, at least it looked like no wounds were as visible as the one on his chest.<br/>His attention finally went on me, his eyes dark.<br/>“Sorry, Nim. I should have told you where I was going, but–”<br/>“-But there was no way I could help in any way, right?”<br/>This was not a conversation I wanted to have on the first day. I knew that, I knew it very well.<br/>I couldn’t help in any field of knowledge, I had no physical nor mental strength for what Lancelot was trained to do, my simple words would not make anything better.<br/>Empty and spoiled, able to do nothing on her own, yes, that was the essence of Princess Namiya.<br/>But I wanted to learn.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Challenge Arises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Gouen Kingdom is secretly trading slaves?” I slowly asked, swallowing the words one by one, carefully attaching a gauze on his side forehead, under his particular instructions.<br/>He sighed in accordance, nodding scarcely but still messing up my application. I detached and reattached the unperfect medication I was practising, trying to acknowledge facts as naturally and maturely as I could, not that I had idea of how to.<br/>“And they are using Nalilia’s roads to travel at night?” I gulped, cleaning my hands from extra ointment. That alone made me ask many questions about the actual city’ security. If the roads were not safe, was Nalilia?<br/>“As far as we know.” He touched his wounds to make sure I did a competent job in patching him up. I should start and get used to it, who knew when the next time would be.<br/>“Who is procuring the slaves?” I perched on my knees as I cleaned the temporary workspace, his bed, of the medical supplies I was able to get my hands on.<br/>“That... I have no clues, His Highness might know, but he wasn’t keen of the idea of spoiling a mere guard to such information.” He sighed, looking at his own bare scratched palms.<br/>He wasn’t a mere guard, everyone knew that at the Palace, not someone who exceeded in every field like Lancelot.<br/>“What else do you know?” I wavered, my body willing to grab both his hands and hold them together in mines.<br/>Lancelot didn’t speak, but closed his eyes as to force himself to connect the dots.<br/>They were risking a black business in a land I thought was the most secure in the whole country. I was wrong. I knew slavery was abolished in both Nalilia and Erule, being peace contracted Cities.<br/>Weiss, as neutral and in far land was surely not involved either.<br/>Then who? The Holy City, Ciesa? That was the opposite side of the country, why would they travel here and not directly by sea? Was the actual good from my most familiar home, Nalilia? Where were the slaves from?<br/>“So?” I pushed the discussion, but neither I knew where I was trying to lead to.<br/>“So?” The repetition went through, his eyes looking back at me, finally not focusing on his wounds any longer. <br/>Lancelot slowly lied back down on the mattress. Pushing the conversation after all that happened wasn’t probably the best idea, but who would actually sleep in a moment like this? I helped puff his pillow again, this time his body and hair washed and cleaned.<br/>I really, really wanted to stay put there and be on guard, I could not tell when he would wake up or if he needed my help for anything.<br/>“What’s the plan?”<br/>“Princess, there is no plan. No plan involving you or me.”<br/>I leaned forward his body, not wanting to believe his words.<br/>“You’re saying there is a slave trading going on between Gouen and possibly someone close to us and you are saying we are not going to be involved? As a Princess and a Knight?” A rank was still something we could work with. Or was it too late?<br/>“Yes, why would you care now when you never cared about politics and palace problems? You want to go back there, now that you are running away? You do know that if you step back there, Percival is going to send you to Erule for the immediate marriage right? He said he would take care of it as the First Prince, we did our duty, there is nothing wlse we can do. If we make a step too long we might hinder his whole plan. We must trust him, when did His Highness did something wrong?”<br/>When he killed his own Father? Was that something I could really trust?<br/>Though, all of his points were fair, and I could not say a word back at him, if not more of me wanting to do something I was not able to. <br/>“You did great until now. There is nothing else you have to worry about. Now go get some sleep, we will be better tomorrow.” As he closed his eyes, he brushed the back of his hand on my cheeks. That did reassure me.<br/>Then why was I not feeling better?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Breakthrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we walked, I had time to think to myself.<br/>That was the only thing I was doing lately, squeezing my brain out. <br/>Nalilia grew and bloomed in marketing and agriculture. A land placed in the heart of fertile earth that was blessed with perfect weather and temperatures. The city where merchants could exchange the biggest numbers of goods in the whole country.<br/>But I never included slaves.<br/>Well, I still was not sure who was actually behind all of this, but I was scared my suspicions were funded. Especially after the night I spent at Clayr’s whereabouts.<br/>There was that little “business” word he spoke with my Brother, was I right to link it to this matter?<br/>Was it against it? Or involved? No way I could find out. Why was I bothering my head with such thoughts?<br/>“What’s Gouen like?” The instinctive question left my lips on its own as we were making our way trough the forest, or as Lancelot called it “the fugitive road”.<br/>“Mh, a scary place?” He answered pointing a finger to his chin, looking at the sky.<br/>The Knight recovered much faster that I could have imagined, or maybe he was not badly injured since the beginning, but he must certainly strained himself too hard.<br/>“Scary?” I repeated his word as I settled the bag on my back, his hand on the bottom to help me lift its weight.<br/>“Here, let me hold it.” His chivalry side stood out, but I jolted forward before he could remove the sack from me.<br/>“Uh-ah, you already have yours, injured people should just take it easy and let fit people help them.” My quick stride divided us for a small period, before he could reach me in few steps, his hand now firm on the linen fabric as to pull me back.<br/>“And since when you are a fit person?” The joke whisper came out meaner than expected.<br/>“Since I’m not the injured one.” I turned to point my finger at his chest, the bandages hiding under his tunic, no armour underneath this time.<br/>“Fair point, Princess.” He sighed, placing both hands on my shoulder to flat turn me back towards the small forest path. “Then, mind taking my weight as well?”<br/>Extra luggage packed on my back all of a sudden, which caused my legs to tremble and nearly fall.<br/>What was his carrying, rocks as souvenir? I guess a body armour was not light as a feather, just how much did I underestimate him, to wear such thing every day?<br/>“L-Lancelot, you’re attempting a Royal murder.”<br/>“Aye-aye, Princess.” He giggled hoisting the heavy object off me. I was glad he was able to stand up and play after a rough night. I hid my puffed cheeks and chest, quite proud that my medication wasn’t all wasted after all.<br/>“Why would you define it scary, anyhow?”<br/>“You surely lived in a different palace to have never heard of the stories from Gouen from the maids. Well, it’s a city based on military and royal titles, the only way to survive is to either serve and fight, or be a noble by blood.”<br/>I could not grasp that unfamiliar concept at all, coming from a completely different background. Was I that curious to travel to that place, one day in the future? Or will it ever change to be safe to visit?<br/>“Is that the reason they are buying slaves? To build a bigger army?”<br/>“Who knows, or to fill the gaps of other odd jobs.”<br/>I dared not to imagine.<br/>“But, if they are really making army all the time, wouldn’t that be a big warning for all the other Cities?” Yes, I never took part of palace meetings in general, military or economy related, but I had no reason to not ask about it, especially now that I was not restrained any more. I had to get a bigger picture of everything if I attempted to survive outside Nalilia.<br/>I thought that was the best first step.<br/>“That, is a very good question, Princess. Gouen never made a move, there is no way to understand their motives and next plans. Also, consider that they might spare to make war to the counterpart of the trade, what could it be?”<br/>“There’s no way we’d know, right?”<br/>And that’s how the sun set, with a new experience coming next: camping.<br/>A humid earth under our tired feet, the trees’ trunks scratching our backs as we sat waiting for the small portion of vegetable soup to be cooked on the innocent camp fire.<br/>Two sacrifices were made: food and lodge.<br/>Was this a training on its own for me to become more independent?<br/>“I don’t like it.” I said to myself hugging my bag to hide behind it.<br/>“Being in the nature and feel close the place you’ve been living in for so long?” Lancelot mocked me, handing me a small bowl. He was used to it from training with the other Knights, I didn’t want to hear anything from him.<br/>“Bugs and strange noises.” I clinched, crippling my nose at the smell of vegetable.<br/>“Ignore them.”<br/>Lancelot was not in the mood to hear my daily complains, and who could blame him. If I was unbearable at the palace, just imagine the disaster I was making outside.<br/>At the same time I couldn’t stop.<br/>“I miss my bed.”<br/>“Go back to Nalilia, then?”<br/>I puffed my cheeks for the umpteenth time that day, but everything was so new and strange I could only compare it to my usual spoiled life.<br/>“You know that is not possible.” I fumbled  with my lips on the bowl, tempted to pinch my nose before eating.<br/>“Then act like the adult you want to be and eat, I will guard so you can get some sleep.” He sat next to me, placing his swords at his external side. A guard is still a guard no matter what, to him.<br/>“Does that mean I will have to guard as well?” The best I could do was scream at every sound. He shook his head, sipping calmly his portion.<br/>When would he get his sleep? I did not question, feeling like I would get another telling-off  by not leaving him doing his job and complaining. The tough job of being my royal babysitter.<br/>We spent the so-called open air dinner quietly, listening to actual sounds of nature, from bushes rustling to birds getting back to their nests.<br/>Before I could place my forced empty bowl in my companion’ sack, a hand was topped on my mouth, the other clicking steel together as one of the swords became unsheathed.<br/>Panic filled my eyes as I stared at Lancelot’s figure hoovering over mine, his pupils fully pinpointed in attention. He lowered near my face, but his eyes focused elsewhere. Those crystals could reflect the faint light of the crackling fire we, but he was clearly caught by something I couldn’t perceive.<br/>“Don’t speak. Don’t move.” I blinked twice, not being able to formulate an actual answer for him and his restrictions. The log was going to leave some evident grazing marks on my back, his strength forcibly pushing me as to melt our bodies to the ground.<br/>“We’re not alone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and thank you for reading!<br/>In case you don't want to miss any update or you just want to have a chat about novels or anything, feel free to join my Discord server!<br/>https://discord.gg/JzvryNfKM3<br/>Or in case you want to reach to me, here you can find all my links ~ :3<br/>Hello and thank you for reading!<br/>In case you don't want to miss any update or you just want to have a chat about novels or anything, feel free to join my Discord server!<br/>https://discord.gg/JzvryNfKM3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was left alone again as Lancelot jumped towards what he only could see and hear.<br/>He was fast. I could blink, and he would not be in the same spot. Just what happened last night then?<br/>“Who are you and why are you here?” His voice grew in volume as he bent over a dark figure in the middle of the woods, not to far from where we stationed.<br/>I rushed to his side as I heard a whimper coming from the same direction.<br/>A figure, a very small one. <br/>The one blade was on the verge of neck’ skin, so close I was afraid he could cut it at the minimum wrong movement. Tiny hands were raised upwards in a resignation pose, vibrant dark purple irises were staring right at Lancelot’s.<br/>A short messy dark emerald bob framed a small and round trembling face, the grimace of discomfort visible. The skin was tanned but also dirty, I couldn’t guess when was the last time it was washed.<br/>“A kid?” I realised as soon as my eyes were again comfortable at the change of darkness. I crouched on Lancelot’ side, ignoring his defensive posture towards me and placed a hand on his sword.<br/>Why was a kid in the forest? Was she lost? Did she run away?<br/>“Hey. It’s all right, are you hurt anywhere?” I glimpsed on my side, to signal Lancelot to move the blade away, not helping in securing a kid outside at night.<br/>He sighed, not sure he took the right approach, but I guess there wasn’t a better one in this situation.<br/>The small kid shook her head, before exchanging a look to both of us, eyes moving like crazy.<br/>They then pointed at Lancelot, a determinate spark lighting the strange coloured eyes.<br/>“You–You saved us yesterday.” A trembling feminine voice whispered.<br/>I gaped, connecting the dots. Lancelot was really able to free the humans we saw. Was this part of Percival’s plan?<br/>“Why are you here? Why are you not in Nalilia?” He pushily brushed off the kid’s gratitude. He was acting strange.<br/>As things were not in his control as he thought.<br/>“I won’t follow the orders of a stranger.”<br/>“But you followed the stranger.” I pointed back, stealing Lancelot’s role.<br/>I quickly placed a hand on my mouth to shut myself up, as the kid moved her eyes from the Knight to me, but then quickly distorted her view to look somewhere else.<br/>Lancelot stood back up, sealing the blade where it came from.<br/>“Why?” Was his simple question.<br/>I went to help the small girl up, but only got a flinch as response as soon as I tried to approach, which ended up with me looking at her standing back up trembling on her feet.<br/>“I wanted to... thank you for saving us... but, there was no need.”<br/>“No need? Who knew what was going to happen-”<br/>“They sell us. It’s how we are used to live.” The growling voice of a traumatized kid I never thought I would hear, but here I am.<br/>“Ok, ok. Lancey, it’s just a kid, she might not have been comfortable in escaping, but instead she followed her saviour.” I tried to calm down Lancelot’s sudden change of cold heart, as I poured more soup in my used bowl. “You didn’t eat anything, right? Here, get warm and eat before it gets cold.” I re-approached the kid, this time leaving the food on a log by her side so she wouldn’t flinch again at me. <br/>She just looked at me, cold stare in her dark pupils. Did she not like me?<br/>“You should eat before it gets cold.” Lancelot’s repetition was flat and icy, his stare locked on something far in the darkness.<br/>We might have said the same thing, but she took action only after Lancey repeated my words some minutes later.<br/>It was remarkable, that night. The knight that was superior in kindness to everyone, was having a hard first meeting with a small girl.<br/>“What’s your name?” I kindly asked the scared girl. But what I got was a frozen breeze through me in form of a word.<br/>“Rui.”<br/>I ignored it. I could try to understand the way she acted. In the end, I was the first one who decided to escape instead of going to meet her other end.<br/>“What a beautiful name. I am Namiya, and the boy who saved you is Lancelot.” I presented us placing a hand on the knight’s one, tightly gripped on his knee.<br/>Rui followed my limb with her interested eyes, right to stop on Lancelot.<br/>“L-Lancelot.” <br/>Point taken, she was not going to listen to me, but only to her “saviour”.<br/>She definitely didn’t like me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and thank you for reading!<br/>In case you don't want to miss any update or you just want to have a chat about novels or anything, feel free to join my Discord server!<br/>https://discord.gg/JzvryNfKM3<br/>Or in case you want to reach to me, here you can find all my links ~ :3<br/>https://linktr.ee/peachykiku</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>